


9 Inches Past TMI

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [142]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gallavich, Humour, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt: </b>Sammi finding out that Mickey was talking about Ian during the "nine inches" scene.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 Inches Past TMI

Sammi had basically moved herself into the Gallagher house since she lost her trailer, and while she earned the occasional eye-roll from her siblings, she was pretty harmless.

Plus, with Fiona staying at Gus’ most nights, it was good to have some kind of adult around - responsible or not. She seemed to enjoy being a part of the family in some weird kind of way.

Ian had been back home for a while, staying in Lip’s old room because they all thought it was better to be there for the time being at least.

One afternoon Sammi was in the kitchen making some sandwiches for Chuckie and Carl who were sat at the kitchen table. Carl wasn’t the biggest fan of Sammi, but he put up with her, especially when it meant food without any effort.

Fiona walked down the stares and lifted an eyebrow.

"Hey Sammi, what you doing?" she asked as she headed to the fridge to grab the juice.

"Carl and Chuckie were hungry so I said I’d make them something to eat, do you like the crusts on or off?" she asked as she looked over at Carl.

"Off, but put them on the plate, I’ll eat them first," he said and Fiona chuckled a little.

"You know if you’re gonna be making him food just because he’s hungry you’re gonna run out of money real fast," she said.

"Well Chuckie needed some lunch too so I figured why not? Happy to make something for my little brother," she said with a smile, cutting the crusts off Carl’s sandwich.

Fiona looked up at Carl while she poured her juice and he just grinned.

The door opened and Mickey walked in, giving Fiona a nod to which she returned a warm smile.

Sammi’s eyes went wide and she just stared at him. “You? What are you doing here?” she asked.

Mickey looked over and scoffed with an amused look on his face before heading up the stairs.

"You know that guy?" she asked, her cheeks looking a little flushed.

Fiona looked confused, “It’s Mickey,” she said obviously. When Sammi continued to stare at her with a blank expression Fiona gave in. “Ian’s boyfriend?”

Sammi’s eyes just got even wider and her cheeks turned an impossible shade of crimson as she put the pieces together. “Oh my  _god_!” she said in her deep Chicago accent.

"What?" Fiona asked.

"Oh… there are just some things you don’t need to know about your family…" she said.

"Does it offend you that Ian’s dating a guy or something?" she asked, leaning on the bench and giving Sammi a firm look.

"What? No…"

"So what’s your problem?"

"I just didn’t know he was dating…  _that_  guy,” she said.

"What does that - why are you freaking out about Ian and  _Mickey_?”

"She tried hittin’ on me in the Alibi a few weeks back," Mickey said as he walked down the stairs with Ian following behind. "Who the fuck is she anyway?"

"Half sister," Fiona said. "Technically she’s Ian’s cousin, wait, you tried hitting on Mickey?""

"I didn’t know who he was! And there are some things you do not need to know about your cousins!" Sammi said, giving Mickey an incredulous look.

Mickey smirked a little and shrugged while Fiona just looked from one to the other.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? What did you do?" Ian said, leaning up against the wall and folding his arms as he gave Mickey a look.

"Nothing," Mickey said, the mischievous grin still plastered to his face as he remembered exactly what he said when he met Sammi.

Sammi was looking over at Ian and when he looked back at her she flicked her eyes away quickly and Ian narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked. "What did you do?" he slapped Mickey on the shoulder but he just chuckled and headed over to the fridge.

"I'm not looking at you like anything," Sammi said without looking at him.

"I just told her that she wasn't my type," Mickey said, rustling about for a beer.

"You could have been more subtle," Sammi said.

"You didn't listen to subtle," he said.

"Jesus Christ Mickey what did you do?" Ian asked.

"I told her that she wasn't my type, and she wouldn't listen, just kept going and going," he shrugged.

"You could have just said you liked guys," she said.

"Thought I made that part pretty clear," he grinned.

"You went a little past  _clear_ ," Sammi hissed.

"What, about this far past?" he said, holding his hands up about 9 inches apart and Sammi closed her eyes and turned away.

"Oh jeez!" she said.

Mickey just grinned and Fiona seemed to get the picture.

"Jesus... put your damn hands down I don't need to know that," she said.

Ian was grinning too, looking down at his feet and shaking his head. Mickey did as she asked and took another swig of his beer, looking exceptionally smug.

"Can we leave now? You satisfied?" he asked.

"Well we know  _you_ are..." Sammi muttered.

"Oh, Sammi, no, don't," Fiona said, trying to get the images out of her head.

"Let's go before this gets even more awkward," Ian said and Mickey made his way out of the kitchen.

"Was he talking about your dick?" Carl asked blatantly.

"See you guys later!" Ian said, ignoring him and dragging Mickey out the door.

"Were they talking about his-"

"Carl!" Fiona said, shooting him a glare. "That's enough, we ain't talking about this again, okay?"

"But I'm pretty sure they were sweetie," Sammi said, her blush starting to go down.

"I said no more talking about it, that's their private business and we're done talking about it," she said. "Sammi, you good with that?"

"Believe me, that ship has long sailed," she said and Fiona just sighed.

"This family is even more fucked up than I thought," she said, leaving the kitchen with a shudder.


End file.
